


Rock a bye pirate and hoist the main sail

by Anamoshigirl



Series: A pirates life for me! [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Ahwm - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canons, Captain Loglegs, F/F, F/M, Follow up, M/M, Morning After, are you pregnant?, more on dr. phil at five, pirate lyfe, pirates being pirates, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamoshigirl/pseuds/Anamoshigirl
Summary: The title is supposed to be read to the tune of rock a bye baby if you didn't catch that. This the story of the reader and her new life as Captain Magnum's 'first mate'. wink wonk hahahahah that's a knee slapper. But now it is time for me to make a world to live in for the reader and their pirate family.
Relationships: Captain magnum/reader, Stevie/Johnny
Series: A pirates life for me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Isle of the Kayamanan

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Dokie this takes place the morning after the 'event' or treasure you two had last night. His nicknames for you are my treasure, goldy, pearl, but you you will go by Calico. Why you go by Calico, cus I looked up random shell names and like this one. If you guys really don't like it you can leave a comment for a different one.
> 
> That's it.

Light shines form the window to the bed upon your face. The rocking of the ship starts to lull you out of sleep. You softly moan as your love slowly starts to awake next to you, "Oh did I wake ye?"

"Mmm-mmm" You smile as you shake your head.

"Alright, man you must be so asleep you can hear me." You smile and open your eyes at that.

The two of you cuddle in bed for a little, but a loud crash upstairs ruins the peace. You freeze as you sit up, a loud screaming pain in your lower back protests the movement. Mags, however, is fine and helps you up. Both of you laugh at the mess on the bed and on each other. Last night was real. You blush at the memory and lick your lips too. You admire the view as Mags pulls on his outfit, the shirt, pants, jacket, jacket, jacket, and guns.

All your clothes were most likely trashed and you'd need someone to pick you up a fresh pair..... Or you could use one of his shirts and get a belt to make a dress. Yea the dress wouldn't be too constricting and you'd be able to go commando without much hassle. But first things first you needed a cleaning rag and a brush.

" Mags can you get me a rag, brush and a bucket of water. Please?" You give him a pleading look. He smiles kissing you on the forehead and rubs your stomach making you blush. Mags stomps away to grab your requested supplies.

Just as you secure the shirts belt around your waist does Stevie and Cas barge in, "Girl!!!! Spill. Now!"

Throughout the past week, you and these two had grown pretty close, Stevie is a flaming Homo and is absolutely crushing on Johnny. Cas is a chill ace that keeps you two crackheads in check. You gush to Stevie about Mags as you usually do but this time with how caring he was. Cas just gives a smile and passes you something, (I honestly can't find if pirates had any pregnancy test so let's make a fantasy one ok? ok. )

"When you're ready you can use this."

"Cas, we're ready If I do end up having a kid and he's on board with it. Pun intended." Stevie snickers at the small joke.

A loud knock on the door frame makes all of you turn around. Mags is waiting at the door with the supplies you asked for and a bottle, " I got what you asked for seastar."

You take the items, everyone shuffles out awkwardly so I can 'clean up'. Cas gives a thumbs-up as she closes the door. You brush out your hair, nearly crying when the brush gets caught in a knot. (I don't feel comfy you cleaning up down there so you can imagine) Picking up the bottle you read and see its the ibuprofen you had on you when you first got here, it had somehow managed to stay in your bag as you fell. After popping two you head out to go grab some grub. 

"There she is the moaning mistress!" shouted Johnny laughing. Your face turns disgusted as even if it was a joke that one felt mean….. 

Mags comes over and slaps the back of his head with a scowl. He kisses you on the forehead. 

" Set course for the home base, Isle of the Kayamanan. " Mags bellows and as usually we're there in a second. 

The island is a small thing but we could just because at the tip of it or something. We unload some treasure and drop anchor. Stevie and Cas help you down on the gangplank as it's not very stable, plus with your shaky legs, we ain't taking no chances. 

After a small trek you hear loud singing, peeking through the underbrush you spot a terrifying aquatic beast. It must be some sort of mercreature or sea monster. No matter what it was it scared you and kinda turned you on…. 

Mags however just keeps walking through. The siren beast spots him and starts to glow. It turns a bright flashing white and it's form changed. Is that… you? 

So it must be a siren of sorts as it sings to him but he pays it no mind. You inch out from the underbrush and rush out to magnum clinging to his jackets. 

"Sorry but wtf is that?" you ask wildly pointing at the siren as it hisses at you. 

"That be the siren, Mia, she tries and tries to take me heart. It's the challenge that keeps her trapped here."

" Take your heart!? And then a challenge for it? Why?" you ask rapidly. 

She offended some sea witch or hag and bound to the island if she can truly capture the heart of the strongest on the island. Which would be me. "

Breathing out a sigh you don't worry as you trust him and vice versa. Mia locks eyes with you and starts to glow again. Mags doesn't notice as he's busy turned around trying to remember the path. 

Mia turns burly and strong, finally forming Magnum after you had made love. The love in his eyes the way his body called to you. Your eyes turned hazy as you started to hum along to her song, scratch that his song. 

Come along with me

To the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please

Come along with me~

You start to walk into the murky depths guided by Mia’s call. From her perch on the Rock, she reaches out to you. 

Right before the final verse and going into her clutches, magnum grabs you. You groan as you head switches between the both of them. Two magnums?! Last night you could vaguely handle, let alone two.

Mags holds you close to his chest as her enchanting melody is replaced with the beat of his heart. A loud screech erupts from Mia disturbing your peaceful trance. God, what the hell is it now?

Mia dives at you but it stopped by chains appearing out of thin air to hold her back. That must be part of her curse. You see Harley steps out from the underbrush, she smiles at Mia and it somehow calms her down. 

"Cap'n the way has changed as earlier there was a large storm that messed with the normal paths," reports Harley.

After a bit of compassing and arguing you all start to head to the main base. Harley stays back with Mia. You turn around to see her on the rock with Mia crying on her shoulder and her soothing her. They look cute together.

The deeper in the island you go the more you notice, at first all you saw was a thicket of trees but further on the flora and fauna became more diverse. The color of the flowers and canopy dazzled in the sunlight. Mags had to constantly push you along as you kept pausing to marvel at the forest.

You couldn't tell how long the walk took as you were preoccupied with the forest, but it was getting dark once you got to the base. The base was a large camp, surprisingly developed. There was a large treehouse above with a moss-covered bridge to another one.

Five pirates climb down from the trees beeline to us. Johnny gets tackled by a woman who has the same oddly familiar similarities. Either they’re siblings or are cartoon husband and wife. Wouldn’t be too far fetched to be both. Steve doesn’t look too upset so you think its probably just his sister. A bunch, however, cut the greetings short in favor of the treasure. 

As one of the pirates sneaks up behind you, uses a stick to lift up your dress. Magnum is quick to grab him as you let out a startled scream. Most of the pirates you had met so far weren’t so ‘forward’. Albeit that is kinda skewed since you only know captain jack sparrow and the crew. Mags drags him away, hope he doesn’t get too hurt.

“Who might ye be?” Huffs a ginger gal with a peg leg. She walks around like a cat but with that weird peg leg walk. You immediately uncomfortable, when is Mags gonna be done. You don’t wanna outright yell at her since you have no clue who she is but why is she so hostile.

“CaPtAIn pleasee-” A loud crack sounds out from where magnum had dragged the pirate to.

Did he just? No, he couldn’t have. But, for just something as ‘minor’ as that. You were fine a little off-put but it didn’t merit something so severe. 

Magnum steps out from the bushes and wipes his hands on his pants. The ginger growls when Mags wraps an arm around you.

“ Ahhh, Naomi! Meet my new first mate, Y/N or my treasure but you can just call her…”

“Oh, you can call me Calico. Like the cat or shell.” You say awkwardly and hold out a hand.

“Naomi, that feller that got dragged away is/ was Micah, Becky’s the one in beige, Abi the one with the crazy hair, and that one with the crazy eyes is Conch.” She tosses her braid over her shoulder and purses her lips. Not like she really has any.

“Now Naomi calm down, she’s a beaut but she’s gotta, good heart. Fer a pirate to have of course.” Magnum scruffs up your hair. 

Naomi gives you the stink eye and goes to help load up the gold. Well, she’s just a ray of sunshine. You go to help but Magnum stops you, “ C’mon lemme show ya the real heart of the Kayamanan.”

Mags guides you up into the trees to a secluded back spot, that you had to take twists and turn to get to. A large wooden door stands in your way, but he hesitates before opening it, “ This be me home. I was born and raised on this island as much as that ship. I just want ye to see if you would accompany me on my journey, swashbuckling and seafaring. Together?”

Your eyes slightly tear up, even though you had only known him for a week. This adventure felt like a lifetime. You violently shake your head yes and kiss him. Or at least try to the first time since his height makes it hard. You just yank his collar to kiss him again. He picks you up, gently as you were still sore, and pushes the door open. He lays you on a bed inside and lays over you stroking your face lovingly. A loud crash ad scream sounds from outside, Magnum growls and kisses you, then violently stomps away to deal with it. You gently sit up to gaze around.

You’re in a canopy bed, across from you is a bureau that is big enough for Mags, a ginormous closet, and a big chest. Opening up the side table you see letters, a pistol, and a small knife. That’s useful to know. On the wall, there’s a portrait covered by a sheet. The sheet’s already hanging off of it, it couldn’t be too hard to let it ‘slip’ off. 

You whistle as the sheet ‘slips’ off by a wild shirt of gravity. Under the sheet, you see a large burly woman, a man with a bushy beard, a wide-eyed tiny girl, and a lanky eyed scarred boy. That must be young Magnum cus he has the same eye scar. Huh, he was pretty cute as a kid.

You hear Mag’s loud stomps approaching and you rush to cover the painting. You throw yourself onto the bed and start to writhe in pain since you forgot how sore you were. Jeez, that pill must’ve really worn off as you moan in pain. The fiery pain in you back makes itself known to you hurting you.

“ Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Or ‘thirsty’?” Your stomach takes the opportune time to growl, Mags chuckles. 

You lay down onto his lap, his warmth soothing the pain but you desperately wanted the food. Stretching out like a cat you grab some of the fruit in the bowl and eat. Magnum smiles, not doing anything else but watching you. Once you finish magnum wipes a finger cross your cheek, probably some fruit bit on your cheek.

“My pearl, anything at ye want or desire, I shall command the seas to do, Anything at all the only thing I ask is….. Don’t leave.”

“Okay, so….. If I were to be pregnant, would you stay and not toss me aside?” You ask worried for the future wringing your hands.

“ I’d never leave ye for something like that. In fact, that’d make me stay!”

You clutch Magnum’s chest and get a small feeling in your belly makes you smile, its gonna be a pleasant nine months.


	2. In which Stevie has what we call gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's episode is about the island and how life here will be like, a small mystery albeit kinda obvious, calm world building and of course Stevie having that sweet sweet sweet Gay panic. Tune in to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have no Beta reader or really any good second pair of eyes to help write this so I hope y'all enjoy it.

The bungalow creaked as it swayed in the sea breeze. Many woke up now as the ship’s clock was different from the island. But, some were already out going hunting, cooking, or scavenging. 

Naomi’s hair whipped in the wind as she stood by the morning bell on top of the bungalow. She struck it nine times to signal its time to wake up. 

Back to you and Magnum, Mags is letting you try on the old clothes of previous captains or from previous ‘guests’. You find a nice dress (honestly you can have any dress you want but it has to one of those olden puffy dresses) and you trim and sew here and there to make it yours. After a little twirl and funky dance to see how it responds to movement, you smile at Mags. He wraps you in a bear hug and you both head out for breakfast. 

Back on the ship breakfast was always hard since the rocking made it hard to eat sometimes, so you enjoyed having solid ground beneath you. However, you still didn’t quite know how long you were staying here. The isle of kayamanan (y' all can look it up it's Filipino) is quite beautiful and an adventure itself to explore. Hopefully, you might be able to go explore with Mags or Cas and Stevie.

The pain of the ‘event’ a few days ago had dulled and you were able to walk if not a little shaky at times. Mags smiled as you brushed his beard =, you don’t quite realize your soft humming though. The gold bits were clasped back in, his headscarf redone, and his hat on, you both headed out. You may not have the best sense of direction but you managed to remember the way back out. 

After you cross the moss bridge, you entered the dining area. They made it up in the trees so only those they wanted could come up and that few animals could come barging in. It was odd seeing Johnny in an apron ladling out food to everyone. The island crew and your familiar ship family sat around you. The walls were decorated in trophies, treasures, and art? There were portraits of people who resembled Magnum, you would get a closer look but gruel was gonna stay warm for only so long. You chose to sit by Magnum at the head of the table, Cas to your left, and Stevie in front of you. Oddly enough for some reason, Harley wasn’t there. 

Naomi desperately tries to push Stevie out of his seat but Johnny slapped some sense into her. The face Stevie made was cute as it was that blushy omg look. Cas and you share a look when johnny sits next to Stevie. Magnum was oblivious to all of this as he was preoccupied between shoveling gruel into his mouth and a new map. This must be a common happenstance here. This really does feel like a family. Naomi stews in anger on the opposite side of the table surrounded by the island crew. Wonder what her deal is.

“ Settle down, Settle down! For christ’s sake Abi settle down!” He barks out slamming a hand onto the table.

Abi finally stops doing whatever that was and looks towards you. You suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable but don’t want assume she’s looking at you. 

Magnum clears his throat,” We shall all set sail, ‘cept two ta hold down the fort. Which two of y’all will volunteer or will I need to persuade two of you?”

It’s abundantly clear the ones that have been on the island are just itchin to leave. Johnny slowly raises his hand, and not so subtly nudges Stevie. Stevie’s eyes widen to saucers and his blue eyeliner doesn’t help to hide it all. His hand shoots up with a twitchy smile. You and Cas fist bump under the table and give him a playful kick. He doesn’t seem to notice much as he’s busy giving Johnny a dreamy look. These two are definitely finna get together, Stohnny 2019!

Naomi and the island crew give a good cheer as they’re gonna get off the island. You and Cas start to dig in earnest to the food now that the main announcements were done. However Naomi clearly wasn’t, the look in her eyes gave you an ominous chill but you assumed it to be a draft. The soon to be made assumptions may or may not end be your downfall.

“I think we should celebrate the new crew. With initiation…” She gives a fake cheery smile and executions.

There's an initiation? Cas looks unbothered and so is Cas. Were you the only that didn’t get initiated?

“The initiation isn’t needed Naomi, She's the reason we have such a bountiful hunt this time. She chose the path to treasure, and some arrow,’You cough and choke on your food, Cas pats your back,’ She’s a trooper, a real pirate, hell she even saved my life.”

Your face turns a deep crimson as the entire island crew gawks at you, “ How did she save you?”

“When we got to the treasure there was a poisoned arrow that shot out. And she took the hit fer me.” He smiled ruffling your hair.

“Poisoned? Then shouldn’t she be dead.” Naomi was starting to look a little crazed.

“Yeah but she isn’t. Your point?” Cas gives a sarcastic look accompanied by a mocking tone. 

Naomi looks as if she's about to spaz at Cas but the island crew calms her down. Bejesus what’s her problem? Eh, you write it off as her just being jealous of you. The entire crew finishes eating and start to clean up. You volunteer as a dishwasher to get a better look at this place and to get to know the island crew.

“Ummm so you’re Conch?” You ask awkwardly. You look around the ‘kitchen’, it's really just a simple room with a fire stove, window, pots and pans, a barrel, and assortments of seasonings with bottles of various liquids.

A Conch’s head twitches as they turn to you,” Yea what’s it to you?”

“Just small talk I guess. But um how’s the island? I don’t really know the makeup or lay of the land.”

“Sucks to sucks. Tough tough. Naomi’s the map maker round here if you need a map go talk to her.”

You smile and nod happily. He snickers for some reason, you dismiss for uh obvious reasons. Wonder if he’s just normally like this. You shake your head and start to clean the bowls. Conch after helping you understand how to use the barrel starts to stoke the fire and create a soup. 

Once you finish he sends you off to grab some ingredients and to talk to Naomi. Naomi is carving a small totem by the fence on the border of the treehouse. She’s whistling a tune that’s oddly familiar to you. She starts to softly sing, “ Time is an illusion that helps things make sense. So were always living in the present tense. It’s unforgiving when a good thing ends,” 

She flips around so fast it hurts to see it happen,” What're you doing creeping round listening in on fellow pirates without even making your presence known. If I hadn’t smelled you from here I doubt I’d ever even have noticed you.”

“Uh sorry I didn’t really know when to interrupt, plus I’ve only been here for like ten seconds. Anyway sorry, again but conch told me to ask you to grab some coconuts, shrimp, squash, and beans. But do I really actually smell?” She huffs indignantly.

“ yea kid you smell like day-old shit on a stick. But fine, I’ll take you to the fields. Why’re you looking at me like that? We’re pirates but we ain’t starving and getting scurvy when we good land.” Naomi hops down to a hanging vine and swings down. You dash after her.

“He also told me to ask you for a map?”

“Told you but if hurry your slow snail ass over here, I just might give you one.”

She guides you through a thicket, down the creek, and past some vines. Naomi seems to get easily frustrated so you withhold your fascination with the land. She pulls a bag outta somewhere and starts to gather fruit from some trees. She throws one to you and tosses her head towards the field. You pick it up and go to the field. 

After both of you grab enough for the stew tonight, you both head back to the bungalow. Naomi gives you a map and abandons you by the entrance. Somehow she scurried off without you noticing til you turned around. Cas helps you up the ladder, Stevie is clearly panicking, obviously in need your help. 

You all go to Cas’ room to talk. You guys chat for hours on end about how he should handle being on the island with johnny for the undisclosed time of the next treasure hunt. By the time you wrap up the dinner bell rings, deciding since it might be longer than 4 months you all declared he should take it slow. He should slowly start to show signs, maybe be more obvious if he doesn’t catch them, and start to really zone in if you get any signals. And by the powers of magical bull, I give you and him a magic telecommunicator from the previous treasure hoard. In case he needs confirmation he doesn’t look too much into some small things. 

You all head out to the dining hall to eat and chat some more to help prep Stevie for being with his crush for months on end.

"But what if I'm just too much too soon. God I'd scare him away before he even gets to really..... like... me"

" Stevie that's the thing bout you. Ya think too hard about the ifs and can't focus on what happening around you."

"What? Wait. What do you mean?"

" See who was the one that volunteered you in the first place to stay?"

" Him."

" Was it you that nudged him to try to ask to do this in the first place?"

" No, ooooh my god. I feel so stupid there's at least gotta be some chance at anything. Thanks, Cas. I think before this courage disappears I'm gonna talk to him."

"Nice. Go get him tiger!"

You smile, this was nice. Good food you helped to make, Lively friends, beautiful home, and a god damn blessing of a love interest. After you finish up eating someone pulls you aside. You turn to see it's Naomi?

“So Imma be frank what’s the deal with you being the new ‘ first mate’?” 

“ Well when I first joined the crew, actually the first week I apparently was so good he decided to make me first mate.” You naively proclaim.

She narrows her eyes and does her every present pursed lip. You smile and wave at her as she walks away. Mags wraps an arm around you and guides you to the room. You two wrap up for the night and head down to the bay to wash off the grime of the past week.

Nothing could have prepared you for the bay, it was cold at first but then became surprisingly comforting. When you stepped in you jumped back into Magnum. And even without clothes, dear god is he massive, wink wonk. He helped scrub your back. His beard looks sorta silly when it gets wet, looks like a wet cat on his face. The moonlight dances between you two. As Magnum turns around you see the effects you had on his back and previous endeavors mar his skin. WIth care and gentle touch, you clean his back. Using the pirate brand shampoo on both of you and laughing at making his beard into odd shapes you rinse off. 

When you stepped out you had that nice just clean as a whistle feel. As the two of you got back laughing at silly jokes and flirting, a quiet tch sounds from the bungalow. Someone had been watching you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Again leave a comment for any constructive criticism, Kudo, or anything else. I may or may not need someone to beta read but I don't wanna ask too much
> 
> Bye!


End file.
